


The Visitor

by BarryJayBluejeans (Oak_Leaf)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Amnesty pilot, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty, because why SHOULDN'T the Gate lead to more places?, there are more characters buuut tagging would be telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Leaf/pseuds/BarryJayBluejeans
Summary: Something is stirring in the forests of Kepler, West Virginia.Under the trees, and across the mountains and hills and hollowed valleys, the night feels alive and alert. The stirring isn’t anything tangible; it’s not the movement of any kind of creature. In fact—the animals that usual move through the trees and underbrush at this time of the night are curiously absent. There is no rustling of a family of possums, no peeps from the tree frogs, no shrill cries from the cicadas. All is quiet.





	The Visitor

Something is stirring in the forests of Kepler, West Virginia.

Under the trees, and across the mountains and hills and hollowed valleys, the night feels alive and alert. The stirring isn’t anything tangible; it’s not the movement of any kind of creature. In fact—the animals that usual move through the trees and underbrush at this time of the night are curiously absent. There is no rustling of a family of possums, no peeps from the tree frogs, no shrill cries from the cicadas. All is quiet.

But the air is heavy enough to almost be heard. Crackling with a presence, like ether charged with electricity before lightning strikes at the start of a storm.

Mama is aware—she can feel the disturbance in her forest, and over her town. She has called the Pine Guard, who had noticed it as well, and the small band plunge into the woods. They arrive at the Gate, the epicenter of…whatever is about to happen.

And they stand at the ready, keeping watch.

Duck grips his sword, which makes a few snarky comments, but has otherwise been uncharacteristically quiet. Aubrey extends her hands up, not alight yet, but poised to summon a burst of flame in a moment. Barclay is transformed, perching on the balls of his feet in a fighter’s stance. Ned holds his walking stick, ready to attack and defend.

At the forefront of this fierce group is Mama herself, with her sawed-off shotgun in her arms and strapping several loaded pistols.

This isn’t Sylvan—they wouldn’t respond quite so aggressively if it were just another arrival from their sister world. No, Mama has been in contact with them, and they have nothing to do with this. Anyway, even if they hadn’t confirmed her suspicion, she knew this wasn’t them. It feels different.

This is something else—something from some _other_ world.

The Gate begins to glow. Slowly, dimly, then becoming more and more vibrant, until their eyes are temporarily blinded by bright, phosphorescence-like blue—

And then, the light fades. They’re left squinting and blinking, frantically trying to clear their eyes. When they can see again, the group discover a figure is standing just before the entrance of the Gate: huddled into themselves, features hidden behind a large hat and draping robes.

This being straightens, slowly, and Mama catches the flash of a white grin in the dark. It sends a shiver down her spine.

“Hello!” a manic voice crows. “I’m Garfield! The Deals Warlock!”

**Author's Note:**

> #LetGarfieldTheDealsWarlockVisitKepler2k18
> 
> I thought this idea was brilliant/hilarious, so I wrote it in one sitting, and I'm posting it before I can stop to actually think about it. Wooo, living on the wild side. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what y'all think!


End file.
